


Always Be True

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, prompt request, proposal, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Part 1, Rangi tells Hei-Ran that she is going to propose to Kyoshi.Part 2, Kyoshi asks Hei-Ran for her blessing to marry Rangi, not knowing that Rangi already plans to propose.Part 3, the proposal!
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Always Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tumblr user thegoodmate for this prompt request! This was very wholesome to write and was a great break from the growing seriousness of RoR. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Hei-Ran took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, allowing the tension to fall away from her shoulders. She had come to appreciate the gardens at the newly built estate better. There were less people roaming about which made for a quieter meditation hour. Well, it would have been quiet if someone had not been fidgeting so much.

“Rangi, why are you incredibly restless?” Hei-Ran didn’t even bother to open her eyes.

“I know this is meditation time, but can we talk about something? I need to tell you before Kyoshi is around all day.” Rangi’s voice shook with nervousness.

The woman finally opened her eyes to see Rangi holding a small box in her hand. “I’m going to propose to Kyoshi.” Those words didn’t shake. They were strong and confident.

Hei-Ran reached out and plucked the box from Rangi’s hands with a grin. She opened it to find a stunning gold ring with white and red diamonds. Her jaw dropped. “Rangi. How did you find red diamonds?”

“I have been searching for someone in the Fire Nation with them for years now.” Her daughter said with intensity.

“Years? How long have you been wanting to marry her?” Hei-Ran continued to admire the ring.

“I don’t remember a moment when I didn’t ever want to. You know she’s my everything, mother.” Tears were beginning to form in Rangi’s eyes.

Hei-Ran smiled. Seeing her daughter like this truly made her happy. “You two are beautiful together. And when I see you both, it’s obvious that there is an incredible and endless amount of love. It reminds me so much of Junsik and I.”

Rangi wiped her eyes. “How did father propose to you?”

“The black sand beach on the far north side of our clan’s island.” Hei-Ran chuckled, remembering how much of a disaster his proposal turned into. “We were walking along the water and looking at shells. Junsik bent down to pretend like he was about to pick up a shell when he made a slight of hand move and produced a ring. He went through this whole thing of how much he loved me and how much he wanted us to have a life together forever and how he wanted to start a family.

“Of course I said yes but as he was trying to put the ring on my finger, his hands were shaking and he dropped the ring into the water. He tried his best to find it but it had been taken with the waves already.” Hei-Ran shook her head, remembering just how ironically funny it was at the time and now.

Rangi gasped. “Poor father. He had to be upset!”

“He was distraught. We were newly engaged and happy but he spent most of that night sulking and apologizing.” She shook her head. “Junsik would have loved Kyoshi.”

“They would have been great friends and he would have been a wonderful mentor for her. Sometimes I think about how unfortunate it is that they never got to meet in this lifetime.” Rangi’s lips turned down a little.

Hei-Ran reached out and took her daughter’s hand. “You and I have been through a lot together, my dear. And never once has your heart faltered. My beautiful, courageous, and loving daughter; it makes me happier than anything that you found someone who admires and respects you like Kyoshi does.” 

Rangi blushed. “Thank you, mother. Hearing your approval means a lot.”

“It wouldn’t have taken much convincing anyways.” Hei-Ran squeezed her daughter’s hand and they simply smiled at each other.

**********

It was quickly made obvious that Kyoshi was a nervous wreck as she sat across the table from Hei-Ran. Kyoshi was taking small sips of tea frequently and continuously clearing her throat. She bit at the inside of her cheek and stared heavily at the table, as if she could snap it in half with just her vision.

“You seem to have quite a bit on your mind.” Hei-Ran started the conversation before taking a small sip of her own tea.

Kyoshi nodded. “Just one thing, actually.”

“I see. And what would that be?” 

“I need, to uh- ask you a question.” Kyoshi stumbled over her words. It had been a while since Hei-Ran had seen Kyoshi this shaken. She had grown into a person of confidence, someone who always held her chest high and chin up.

The young woman across from her reached into her robe. She pulled out a small wooden box and placed it gingerly onto the table top. Her brown eyes looked across at Hei-Ran.

“You already know that I love Rangi more than anything in this world. She is my everything. She is my center. And I will go through any means necessary to protect her and to shield her from harm. I can’t imagine going through life without her by my side.” Kyoshi was beginning to ramble.

Hei-Ran interrupted. “You want to marry my daughter.”

Kyoshi stopped and nodded. “Yes. I do want to marry her, but I wanted to make sure I had your blessing first.”

The older woman decided she would have a little fun of her own with this. She motioned for Kyoshi to push the small jewelry box over to her. Kyoshi did and Hei-Ran opened it, examining the ring inside. It had green and white diamonds, the opposite of what Rangi had shown her the other day. 

Just by the rare jewels in the rings alone, Hei-Ran could tell these two women would go through any means necessary for each other. And they had already proven that with their very lives. “Do you think you have been together long enough to justify getting married?”

Kyoshi’s eyes went wide, obviously taken aback. “It’s been seven years, I would like to think so.”

Rangi’s mother quietly nodded. “Hm. Are you willing to take on the Sei’naka name?”

“Yes, absolutely.” The answer was immediate.

“Rangi will like this ring.” Hei-Ran lit a small flame at the top of her finger so she could admire the glistening of the diamonds in the light.

Kyoshi paused. “Like? You mean, she won’t love it? Is it too much? I knew I should have gone with a silver band instead. I could have sworn she liked gold more. Is it because it’s green? It’s because it’s green.” She groaned in frustration.

Hei-Ran shrugged and placed it back into the box. She held out in silence for a minute before looking up at Kyoshi with a smile. “Kyoshi, dear, I’m merely kidding. She’s going to love the ring and yes, absolutely you can marry my daughter. I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

Kyoshi’s face lit up and a wave of relief fell over her. “You really had me worried! That’s not funny.” She exhaled. “Thank you. I promise to always take care of her. She’s truly everything.”

“She’s everything to me too. She was my daughter long before she was your soon wife. So, don’t go breaking promises, understand?” Hei-Ran was serious this time. She wasn’t above attacking the Avatar if that is who broke her daughter’s heart.

“I don’t make promises I know will get broken.”

“Good girl. Now, any idea why Rangi wants to take a vacation to Ember Island?” Hei-Ran took another sip of tea, knowing the answer to the question already.

“You know, I’m not too certain.” Kyoshi shrugged.

**********

Everyone had done their best to keep Kyoshi distracted while Rangi had sworn she needed to go back to the main island for emergency business. It was all a lie though. Kyoshi now stood on the beach, looking down a row of torches with Rangi standing at the end of them. The sunset over the water made the woman look more beautiful than ever.

Kyoshi slowly walked forward, a large smile on her face as she admired everything about Rangi. Her Firebender had on a typically Ember Island outfit, complete with the golden arm band accessories that complimented her arm muscles. She couldn’t help but stare lower at Rangi’s abs and hips.

She felt the heat in her face rise over her thoughts. Her focus went back to the soft smile that Rangi looked at her with. The glow of the torch flames flickered on her bronze eyes.

“I knew you were lying about having to go back to the main island, by the way.” Kyoshi said.

“Well, I didn’t try all that hard to cover my trail, now did I?” Rangi quipped.

Kyoshi nodded. “That’s valid. So, what is all of this for? This seems like quite a lot of work for just a romantic evening together.”

Rangi held out a hand and Kyoshi took it as she approached. “Kyoshi, you already know that my life revolves around you. Not just because of any sworn oaths we have taken, but because of my love for you.

“You are the light that guides me. You’re the strength and courage and determination I find each day. I’ve already followed you to the lowest point and back, but I’d do it over and over. I would follow you to any place and back again.”

Rangi had to pause for a moment and blinked away her growing emotions. “We have traveled this world together, and yet when I see you, that’s all this world is to me. It’s you, Kyoshi. It’s always been you. Everything in my world, it all comes right back to you.” She stopped again and held out a ring. “Please, Kyoshi, will you marry me?”

Kyoshi cleared her throat as a large grin grew across her face. “You’re not even going to get down on one knee?”

Rangi’s face furrowed as if someone had dragged a bow roughly across the strings of an erhu. “With this height difference? Are you kidding me?”

A laugh came bursting from Kyoshi. “Okay, I guess I will then.” She kneeled down on her left knee and took out the ring she had bought. Rangi’s face melted in genuine surprise. “My beautiful flame, you were always there from the beginning. And while there were times when you questioned me, you have never doubted me. And while I have doubted myself, you have never made me feel insecure about your love. 

“You give me hope. You have always given me hope. Your unwavering heart and soul keep me centered and I spin tirelessly on the axis of your light. And I never want to leave the life we have built and are building with each other.” Kyoshi looked deeply into Rangi’s awestruck stare and smiled the biggest smile Kyoshi had ever seen. “Rangi, will you marry me?”

“Yes, you big oaf!” 

As Kyoshi stood, she wrapped her arms around Rangi’s hips and picked her up. Rangi placed her hands on either side of Kyoshi’s face and kissed her deeply as she wrapped her legs around Kyoshi’s waist.

Kyoshi would always melt under Rangi’s passion. Never would there be a moment when she didn’t willingly surrender to everything that was this love made tangible and whole. Their fire would never die, even after their souls had moved on from the earth.

“Hey! Get a room!” Kirima’s voice filled the air, followed by Atuat’s blaring laughter.

Kyoshi and Rangi smiled and chuckled at the interruption. As everyone in their group walked towards them, Kyoshi put Rangi down and they quickly exchanged their rings for each other.

Rangi turned towards Kyoshi. “Wait, did you know I was going to propose to you?”

Kyoshi shrugged, watching their friends and family laughing and chatting as they approached. “I didn’t know for certain, but Jinpa hasn’t been able to look at me all month without crying. And then you suddenly wanted to vacation in Ember Island. Curious, isn’t it?”

They were surrounded now by everyone cheering and congratulating them. Kyoshi looked around, grateful for the people in her life. And while she wished there were three others here to join them, she was happy that her house was filled with people who loved and supported her and Rangi.


End file.
